


Red Streaked

by the_impardis



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my first fic for this fandom so i'm sorry for any ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impardis/pseuds/the_impardis
Summary: Rich needs to re-learn who he is after the SQUIP in his head is gone.Jake needs to learn how to talk to someone that doesn't think he knows them.





	Red Streaked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Braangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braangster/gifts).



> i got into bmc like 2 weeks ago and i am already ensconced as FUCK. first time writing these characters so i apologise if anything is ooc. i wrote this for braangster (@richardgoranski on tumblr) because i love them even if they don't know i exist

The one good thing about being in hospital is the place didn’t stink of booze.

The bad things included severe burns and the feeling that everyone was talking about you behind your back.

At least Rich Goranski was able to score a hospital room with Jeremy Heere in it- the one guy at school who may be able to understand what was going through his head that night at the Halloween party, and (if Michael Mell was to be believed) the reason why there wasn’t a constant stream of suggestions of how to play off arson and make it someone else’s fault.

When Jeremy woke up, two days after Rich’s SQUIP went completely dead, he looked like he was experiencing the worst hangover known to man, so Rich decided to try and help the guy out.

After a brief talk, Michael came into the room and pulled the curtain across to talk to Jeremy more privately.

And Rich was left alone again. But, on the bright side, he felt a lot more ‘himself’ in his skin than he had in year. And he was bi! That was definitely something to be excited about. Guys were super cute. Like, Chloe had a killer rack and Rich definitely wanted to fool around with her, but Jake had washboard abs and a smile that put him at ease and sparkly eyes and-

And Rich was the reason he had two broken legs.

Probably not going to help with his dating prospects.

Whatever.

Over the next couple of weeks, Jeremy was discharged from the hospital, but still visited Rich every other day. It was cool. It was like they were friends even though Rich had basically bullied him for years. Michael came along too, bringing a Gameboy for the two to play with while the nurses weren't looking. Jenna Rolan dropped by a couple of times, taking pictures and texting as she talked with Rich. In a great display of restraint, she didn’t even grill him (no pun intended) on the Halloween party.

Brooke and Chloe came by twice and stiltedly made conversation, until Rich realised it was easier to just let them talk to each other and interject with occasional noises of assent when they directed the odd question to him.

Jake didn’t visit.

A month after school ended, Rich was finally given the all clear from the hospital and was able to go home.

Home.

His dad had only visited like twice while he was in hospital, and he’d had to bum a ride in Michael Mell’s shitty Cruiser to get to his house. It was like nothing had changed since he was gone. Stale cigarette smoke mixed with the smell of old beer in the carpet as he trudged down the hall to his room. There was a layer of dust over his bed, his desk, his computer. No-one had probably been in there since he made his dad bring him new clothes.

Rich dumped his bag on his bed, then dropped down next to it. The bottle of Mountain Dew Red that Michael had given him fizzed warningly.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Rich checked his messages. Nothing new since he had organised to get Michael to drop him home. Maybe he could invite Jeremy over to just hang out for a bit. Or now that he was more ‘him’ again, he could try and talk to that Christine girl about the school play. She seemed really nice.

Or he could text Jake.

It had been weeks since they’d talked beyond the general “sup dude” that happened whenever they were in the same room.

Rich shut his phone again and flopped onto his bed, making a small dust cloud rise from his pillow.

He missed his best friend. Or, the guy who was his best friend when a tiny computer was telling him what to do.

Would Jake even like him without his SQUIP telling him what to do?

Rich pushed that thought from his head and sat up again. He needed to stop thinking about the sociopath pill in his head.

His eyes scanned his room until they focussed on the Mountain Dew Red and he got an idea. It was a pretty distinctive colour, and more than that, Rich was going to do something about his appearance that the SQUIP had no say in for the first time in years.

 

*****

Christine had been determined to organise a get-together for all the kids in the year level affected by the crazy group ecstasy extravaganza at the play, which was why Chloe and Brooke were both determinedly ignoring Jake and Jeremy in their own corner. Jake and Jeremy were both edging around Christine, Jake because he felt like he had led her on, and Jeremy because he had asked her out before she came out to him and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

Michael and Jenna were the only ones who didn’t seem like they were feeling the awkwardness; Jenna because she was seeing the event through her phone’s camera and Michael because he was occupied by the snack table.

Rich walked into the party late, hoping for once that his height would mean that the attention of the room would not be on him.

For that reason, every head swung towards him as he entered.

Jenna was the first one to speak. “Holy shit, Rich you dyed some of your hair!”

He raked it out of his eyes nervously. “Yeah. I thought I’d try and streak it a bit, and, you know, red was an important colour for me this year.”

Christine, Michael and Jeremy nodded sagely while the others just looked confused, until Chloe finally spoke up.

“It’s a good look, Rich. If I didn’t have a girlfriend now I’d say you look fucking hot.”

Brooke blushed beside Chloe and buried her head in the taller girl’s shoulder.

Jake hadn’t said anything- he was just staring at Rich with an expression Rich couldn’t pinpoint.

The silence was broken by the obnoxiously loud sound of a camera shutter going off, and immediately all the attention in the room was directed back to Jenna.

“Sorry,” she shrugged, not looking sorry at all. “Rich just got a new look and Chloe came out. What did you expect me to do?”

The atmosphere cleared and everyone went back to their own conversations.

Michael clapped Rich on the back when he went to the table.

“Red’s a good colour on you, bro,” he said. “You should totally keep it up for next year.” He smiled widely then moved away from the table and back towards where Jeremy was waiting. “We could match with my hoodie and your hair!”

Rich took a big mouthful of M&M’s before turning around to nearly run into Jake. The chocolate in his mouth suddenly soured and he felt like he couldn’t swallow.

Jake nodded when Rich gestured to his mouth and passed him a cup of water without speaking.

With a herculean effort, Rich swallowed the chocolate and took a swig of water.

“Thanks, bro.”

“Don’t mention it.”

The conversation halted. Rich felt his hands clasp together and start fiddling until a voice in his head that sounded like his SQUIP told him to stop or Jake would think he was a loser.

Rich pulled his arms back down to his side and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So, how was the end of school? Did I miss anything big?”

Jake looked like he was swallowing before he answered. “Nah, man. The most exciting thing that happened was when Mr Reyes accidentally ate his Hot Pocket straight out of the microwave and started swearing at it when it burned him.”

“Nice.”

There was a pause again. Rich didn’t know what to say.

“So-”

“Rich, I-”

Both boys stopped speaking.

“You go first, bro,” Jake said to Rich.

“I… I’m sorry about your legs man,” Rich got out. “I didn’t- you know I- I was kinda fucked up that night.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Jake took a breath. “I’m sorry that I didn’t see you in hospital.”

“It’s cool,” Rich said immediately, even as he felt his stomach clench unpleasantly. “I get it, you-”

“No, it’s not cool, man!” Jake said. “You’re my best friend, and I couldn’t go see you for a couple of hours. That was a dick move for me.”

Rich’s heart felt like it was migrating to his throat. “You’re my best friend too, Jake,” he said. “But, like, a lot of stuff’s happened this year. And I’m not the same. I’m probably more like my 14 year old self than my last year self now.”

Jake grabbed a cup of his own and downed it. “Look, bro I-” he stopped for a second and took another breath. “I know a lot of stuff happened this year that was kinda crazy. Like, Jeremy was acting weird, then the Halloween party went off the rails, then the school play was weird, like, weirder than Mr Reyes’s plays usually are and I-”

Jake finally looked at Rich. Intently, like he was trying to find what to say in Rich’s eyes. “You don’t need to tell me about what happened. Jeremy and Michael tried, and it just sounded like a sci-fi movie from the 70’s. But I want you to know that I’m, like, here for you.”

Rich opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out before Jake continued.

“You said that you’re not gonna be how you were the last couple of years, that’s fine. I remember you when you were in freshman year, and I’m happy to hang out with that guy.”

“You… remember me in freshman year?”

Jake huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, dude. Your locker was like opposite mine and I remember one time some guy tripped you into it and you just. Stood there. Like you didn’t know what to say, but somehow you not saying anything made more of a change? I just couldn’t talk to you because you were like, super shy until the next year. But you weren’t exactly the same dude. Like, you were still cool, but just, that memory is what really made you ‘you’ to me, y’know?”

Rich just stood there with his mouth open. Jake was blushing. He had no idea what to say. So he just blurted out the first thing on his mind.

“I’m bisexual.”

He snapped his mouth shut as soon as he’d said it, berating himself internally. “I mean, like-”

“It’s cool, Rich,” Jake interjected. “I, umm, I am too.”

Rich felt his head reeling. “Oh, cool,” he managed to get out. “That’s, umm, thanks for telling me.”

Jake shrugged. “You told me first.”

“Right. You’re totally right. I totally did. And now I’m just gonna-” Rich gestured vaguely towards where Christine and Michael were talking before fleeing, face redder than his hair.

Jake just stood by the table for a few moments with his mouth slightly open before turning back to his drink.

“He’s just nervous, y’know,” came a voice from beside him.

Jake whirled around to see Jeremy on the other side of the table, chewing chips. “I told you, it’s like you’re you, but you have to do what someone else tells you to do to be cool.”

Jake felt himself clench his fists without meaning to. “He doesn’t have to do that though! He knows that I would want to be his friend even without all that-” Jake waved his hand around, “stuff.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“He knows! We’ve been best friends for ages!”

“I know,” Jeremy said calmly. “But I was best friends with Michael for like 12 years and within a month it was like I had to re-become friends with him. And Rich doesn’t know that you liked him before he got the SQUIP.”

“I-” Jake looked around wildly before continuing talking to Jeremy. “Who told you that I liked him? If it was Chloe I swear I will murder her. Did she-”

“Wait, wait.” Jeremy held up his hands in surrender. “I meant you were his friend. Ho-ly shit Jake do you have a crush on Rich?” Jeremy looked delighted.

“What? No, I-” Jake floundered before Jeremy put him out of his misery.

“It’s cool, dude. No judgement here. Rich told me he was bi in hospital, and honestly if anyone’s even remotely attracted to guys they’ve had a crush on you. Right, Michael?” Jeremy yelled the last part.

“What?” Michael yelled back from the other side of the room, where Rich looked like he was trying to hide himself from Jake.

“Have you ever had a crush on Jake?”

“Dude, I’m gay,” Michael shouted back. “Of course I did, have you seen him?”

Jeremy looked back at Jake as though that settled his argument. “See? It’s totally cool.”

“Umm, thanks?” Jake felt like he was really out of his depth suddenly. It was a new feeling.

“No problem, man. Rich is a good guy. He deserves someone who’ll make him happy.”

“I know.”

“Good. Now go tell him that you like him as more than a best friend.”

Jake grumbled under his breath. Jeremy Heere, who could barely speak to a girl a few months ago was giving him relationship advice.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Jeremy said.

“I said I’ll do it when you get your head out of your ass and do the same.”

Jeremy blushed. “Touché. But you make a fair point.”

Jake nodded, feeling self-satisfied.

“MICHAEL,” Jeremy yelled. “CAN I TALK TO YOU IN PRIVATE FOR A SEC?”

“SURE THING!” Michael called back, giving Christine a brief hug before he started towards Jeremy.

“Your shot now, man,” Jeremy said as he met up with Michael and steered him toward the door.

Dammit. Now he really had no excuse.

Jake refilled his cup and drained it again before making his way over to where Christine and Rich were.

“Hey, Chris, can I borrow Rich for a second?”

Christine’s expression morphed from carefully blank when Jake had started to comfortable.

“Sure thing! I’ll be over with Jenna. She has a real flair for the dramatic that I’d love to somehow integrate into a soliloquy.”

With that, Christine bounced over to Jenna and pulled the girl into a mile-a-minute conversation, to her confusion.

Rich saw Jake watch Christine go. “She’s pretty cool, isn’t she. I can totally see why you had a thing for her.”

“I didn’t- I mean,” Jake forced himself to take a breath. He was not going to get shown up by Jeremy Heere. “She’s really nice, but she’s not interested in me like that. And I don’t think I was really interested in her like that either.”

“Right.” Rich had his hands clenched together, twisting his thumbs around each other.

“I mean,” Jake tried again. “There’s someone else I like, and they’re, umm, not Christine,” he finished lamely.

Rich’s eyes flashed with something before he smiled brightly at Jake. “You gotta crush? Dude that’s adorable. And I’m sure you’ll get them. Is it a dude or a chick?”

“It’s a dude.” Jake didn’t know what to really say besides that. But Rich was doing an excellent job of keeping the conversation going. He seemed almost manic as he kept talking.

“Well, the guy’ll be lucky to have you? Have I met him? Dude I swear to god if it’s Michael Mell you’re gonna be disappointed because he’s been pining after Jeremy’s dick since before he even knew what it meant to do tha-”

“It’s not Michael, Rich,” Jake said. How could he make this more obvious. “The problem is, it’s like, this guy has complicated self-esteem issues? So I don’t think he thinks I would want to date him? Or even, like hang out with him?”

Rich’s hands stopped moving for the first time in the conversation. “Well, maybe the guy thinks you’re like, too good for him? You’re like high-school awesomeness personified. And especially if this guy feels awkward or, like, guilty about some stuff that he’s done then-”

“Rich, just stop.”

His mouth snapped shut.

“Rich, I thought you were cute since we were like 8 and you Godzilla’d Brooke’s sandcastle. I’m totally happy to be your best friend, and we can ignore this if you want, but it’s you. I have a crush on you.”

It felt as though the world was moving in slow motion. Jake focussed on Rich’s face, because looking anywhere else felt like it would break the moment.

Rich stared back at him. His eyes flickered down from Jake’s eyes to his lips. “If this is some prank or something, bro, it’s a dick move. Like, a super dick move.” He didn’t move away.

“It’s not. I promise.” Jake stepped closer so he was almost almost chest to chest with Rich.

He wasn’t sure who made the first move, but suddenly Jake’s arms were full of Rich and his mouth was covered by another mouth and his eyes were shut and Rich was kissing him and it felt different to any other kiss he’d had.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Rich pulled back, but didn’t remove his arms from Jake’s shoulders. Jake kept his arms firmly around Rich’s waist.

“Bro,” Rich breathed out. “That was-”

“Yeah,” Jake agreed. “Wanna do it again?”

This time it was definitely Jake who pulled Rich into the kiss, stroking his arms up and down his back, pulling one up to move the streak of red hair from Rich’s face. They stayed like that for a moment, before the moment was broken by the obnoxiously loud sound of a camera shutter going off. Again.

Jenna was smiling smugly at them when the two broke apart. “What were you expecting me to do? Not document that?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be 1000 words tops how did it end up like this (it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss)


End file.
